


I Love You Sammy

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean talking to Mary's belly, Pregnant Mary Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Dean's been telling Sam he loves him longer than he thinks.





	I Love You Sammy

Mary wakes up from a deep sleep, feeling a touch on her belly, and her unborn baby, Sam wiggles around in, if she didn't know better, excitement. She opens her eyes, and finds her 4-year old Dean, hugging her belly and talking softly to it. He seems to think he's protecting the baby even with Sammy still inside inside her womb. She almost pipes up to ask what Dean's doing, when Dean's words start to get a little louder. She decides to keep her eyes closed, so Dean can have more time with his little brother.

“Sammy, Mommy says you're gonna be here soon. I can’t wait. I'm gonna be your big brother.” He feels a kick against his cheek, prompting him to giggle and bury his face into Mary's belly even closer, if that was possible.

“I like when you kick for me. It tickles. But not so hard. I don’t wanna hurt Mommy.” Dean's four year old face turns serious for a flash second, but then he feels another kick, this time just a little softer, and Dean giggles again. The sound of Dean’s voice and his giggles cause Sammy to wriggle and turn over a lot. Mary's trying so hard not to giggle and give herself away. Dean’s sweet talk to the baby makes her heart swell. He's gonna make such an awesome older brother, she just knows it. 

“I'm gonna go bed now. I love you, Sammy.” Dean gives Mary's belly a final hug, and peeks at his mom, catching her smile.

“Were you talking to your little brother?” Mary reaches out to ruffle Dean’s hair and caress his cheek.

“Yes, mommy.” Dean admits, worried he could be in trouble.

“I like it, and I think Sammy does too. He's been kicking up a storm and wiggling.” Mary can still feel Sam moving but it’s slowed down, like he’s ready to go to sleep now that Dean has talked to him.

“He loves hearing your voice Dean. You can keep doing it as much as you want, but you've done enough for tonight. It's bed time. I love you.” She pulls him in to hug and kiss his forehead. 

“I love you Mommy.” He hugs her back, then bounces off the bed to his own room. She watches him go and rubs her belly, trying to calm Sam down and help get him back to sleep. She's only a week from her due date, and she’s so excited for this baby.

The next few nights Dean establishes a routine, coming in to hug Mary's belly, then talk to Sam right before he goes to bed. Mary loves every second of it. So much, in fact, that she gets a wonderful idea; she'll write down what he says to Sam so they'll always remember this special time together, no matter where they go in life.

“Sammy, I'm in charge. Daddy says I gotta help you. I am a good helper. Mommy says so. I love you.” Dean always ends his nighttime talks with an “I love you”. Mary is just so, so happy to know they will be close growing up. She hopes this little journal will always keep this memory alive for them, during the good times, and the hard times.

 

Present day:

Sam comes whistling into the bunker, only to be met with a sight that's definitely not normal; Dean sitting at the table, reading a book, quietly crying, with big fat tears streaming down his face. Sam touches Dean's shoulder, gently kneeling beside him.

“Dean?” Sam doesn't know what to think. This is not normal, especially not for his macho “no-chick-flick-moments” brother.

“Found it in a bunch of old stuff from the old house in Kansas. Mom wrote a journal back when she was pregnant with you, about a week before you were born. According to this, I used to come in at night and talk to you. She wrote that you were so excited to hear my voice, you kept kicking and rolling around. Guess I wasn't expecting it. But reading this, hearing it from Mom's perspective, made me realize that I was in love with you long before either of us ever even realized it. Some of the things I said were so sweet. See for yourself.” Dean hands over the yellow pages and Sam sits down in a chair, starting to read. He reaches out and grabs Dean’s hand, reading and memorizing every word, holding Dean's hand tightly as fat tears start to roll down his own face. Sam realizes then that, deep down in his very soul, he could feel the love from Dean, even in the womb, regardless if he couldn't understand the words. Dean is his safe place, his home base. Always was. Dean is the only place he feels whole, the only person he feels whole with. Dean lifts up Sam’s chin to kiss him very softly.

“I love you so much Sam. Always.” 

“I love you more.” A few more tears fall as he pulls in Dean for a hug, closing his eyes and letting the comfort of both Dean and the peace he's never failed to bring Sam, even in their absolute darkest times.


End file.
